criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Amir Devani
Amir Devani is a main character featured in Season 5 of Criminal Case, where he serves as the Lab Assistant of the Grimsborough Police Department. Profile 25 years of age, Amir has black eyes and black hair that is somewhat messy and combed to the right. He wears a shirt with squares that are light orange and cornflower blue, and black buttons. The shirt is under a white lab coat, which holds a green Pearphone. Per his first quasi-suspect appearance, it is known that Amir has a fear of syringes. Events of Criminal Case Flatline After arresting Greg Gibbs's killer, Jasper Everett came to the player to ask for their help regarding Amir, who had sustained a head injury during the aftershock. After retrieving medicine from Dr Gibbs's clinic for Martine to treat Amir, Jasper and the player visited him to see how he was doing. He thanked the player for finding the medicine and milked his injury in order to get Jasper to watch The Y-Files with him. Gone Pear-Shaped After arresting Paul Gigs's killer, Amir approached the player, asking them for help in getting a ticket for DreamLife's launch party that night, where they would let users try on VR headsets and play a demo of the game. Amir and the player then went to the greenline to find Rozetta and ask her for a ticket. Eventually, they were able to track down Rozetta to the HIP restaurant, who was glad to give them a free ticket, saying that it was a coded and locked tablet. The player was able to unlock the tablet, and so they, Amir, and another person could go. Amir said that while he wanted to invite Jasper, he was busy so he wanted to invite Rupert instead. They were able to successfully convince Rupert and so the three went to the launch party. In the launch, DreamLife introduced their new VR system that allowed players to discover a world tailored to their dreams. After the party, Amir said that the technology was not as groundbreaking as expected, but was still impressive regardless. Murder on the Dance Floor After arresting Kalua Kaboom's killer, Amir told the player that he was worried for Rupert, as he had not shown up at his meeting with him in the Riverside Market. The player then joined him to go to the floating market to find Rupert, eventually finding out Rupert did not show because he was busy playing DreamLife's VR game in order to get to have afternoon tea with the Queen of England. Amir told Rupert that he was fine with the game as long as Rupert remembered that it was fantasy and that people in real life could be worried about him. Downward-Facing Dead After arresting Scott Morris's killer, Amir spoke with Gloria and the player about Rupert, who had disappeared. After expressing his concerns about Rupert becoming addicted to DreamLife's VR game, he told them that he had asked Cathy to locate Rupert's work phone, who told them that he was outside the yoga studio. This prompted Gloria and the player to head to the garden. No Mercy for Old Men After arresting Sam Chey's killer, the player helped Jasper prepare for his anniversary picnic with Amir. After the player acquired a spy bow tie for Amir, Jasper was able to surprise Amir with the picnic. The two then left the player in order to celebrate their anniversary. Analyses As the Lab Assistant of the Grimsborough Police Department, Amir has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical, biological, and/or clinical analyses assigned to him by Rupert, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Case #3: The Saddest of All Keys *Hair (12:00:00) Case #4: Cross My Heart *Yellow Powder (15:00:00) Case #5: Too Cruel for School *Hand Towel (15:00:00) Case #6: Hear My Cry *Box of Mushrooms (09:00:00) Case #8: Stonewalled *Green Substance (12:00:00) Case #10: The Bloom of Doom *Pedestal (15:00:00) Case #11: Hot Mess *Silver Substance (15:00:00) Case #12: The Art of Murder *Purple Substance (15:00:00) Case #13: Gone Pear-Shaped *Syringe (12:00:00) *Poison Bottle (15:00:00) Case #14: Byte the Dust *Clear Liquid (09:00:00) Case #15: Murder on the Dance Floor *Victim's Necklace (12:00:00) Case #16: Buzz Kill *Fibers (15:00:00) Case #17: Downward-Facing Dead *Dry Bits (12:00:00) *Brown Powder (09:00:00) *Victim's Dreadlocks (15:00:00) Case #18: Game Over *Rolington Typewriter (12:00:00) *Typewriter Key (15:00:00) *Brown Fibers (09:00:00) Case #19: The Lost City *String (12:00:00) *Stained Fibers (09:00:00) Case #20: No Mercy for Old Men *Denture (12:00:00) *Gun (15:00:00) Case #22: Color Me Murdered *GrimCon Wristband (15:00:00) Trivia *Amir is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect five times. *Amir is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances Gallery ADevaniConspiracyC238.png|Amir, as he appeared in Flatline (Case #7 of The Conspiracy). ADevaniConspiracyC244.png|Amir, as he appeared in Gone Pear-Shaped (Case #13 of The Conspiracy), Murder on the Dance Floor (Case #15 of The Conspiracy), and Downward-Facing Dead (Case #17 of The Conspiracy). ADevaniConspiracyC251.png|Amir, as he appeared in No Mercy for Old Men (Case #20 of The Conspiracy). Amir-Case234-2.png|Smiling Amir-Case232-1.png|Winking Amir-Case234-3.png|Fantasizing Amir-Case233-1.png|Grinning 1 Amir-Case233-3.png|Grinning 2 Amir-Case233-5.png|Grinning 3 Amir-Case233-9.png|Confident 1 Amir-Case241-1.png|Confident 2 Amir-Case244-2.png|Confident 3 Amir-Case233-7.png|Thinking 1 Amir-Case249-1.png|Thinking 2 Amir-Case233-2.png|Indicating 1 Amir-Case234-4.png|Indicating 2 Amir-Case234-1.png|Stumped Amir-Case233-8.png|Embarrassed Amir-Case249-2.png|Hopeless Amir-Case244-1.png|Clueless Amir-Case233-4.png|Holding a VR headset. Rupert_Amir-Case232-1.png|Amir and Rupert. Rupert_Amir-Case232-2.png|Ditto. Rupert_Amir-Case232-3.png|Ditto. Rupert_Amir-Case232-4.png|Ditto. Amir_Jasper-Case233-1.png|Amir and Jasper. Amir_Jasper-Case233-2.png|Ditto. Amir_Jasper-Case233-3.png|Ditto. Amir_Jasper-Case233-4.png|Ditto. Jasper&Amir-Case238-1.png|Ditto. JAGR.png|Amir with Jasper, Gabriel, and Ramirez. JEverettConspiracyQ.png|Jasper Everett, Amir's boyfriend. AmirLab1.png|Amir's lab render. AmirLab2.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Grimsborough Police Department personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects